1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to cover systems which may serve as a storage container for various objects, such as toilet rolls. More in particular, this invention directs itself to an ornamental cover system taking the form of a doll-like figure having a body portion, a head portion, and a plurality of appendages. More in particular, this invention pertains to a cover system formed of flexible layers of material composition wherein appendages include a positional maintenance mechanism contained therein to allow the user to position the appendages to a predetermined contour which is maintained. Further, this invention pertains to a cover system which allows the user to interchange body parts such as the head member to accomodate changing decor of the surrounding environs. More in particular, this invention pertains to a cover system which includes a removable scent mechanism to provide a pleasing odoriferous scent to the surrounding environment.
2. Prior Art
Cover systems adapted to contain items such as toilet rolls are known in the prior art. The best prior art known to the Applicant includes U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,538,123; 2,534,290; 2,704,903; 3,507,416; 1,210,892; 3,704,776; 1,868,853; 1,333,428; Des. 176,842; 3,003,284; 2,031,851; Des. 213,837; and, Des. 213,884.
In U.S. Pat. No. 2,538,123, there is provided a doll like cover for hot water bottles. Such includes a doll head having a neck portion with a hood or cape. The body or dress for the doll-like configuration is attached to a flange and covers the hot water bottle. Such prior art systems do provide for a covering for an inserted body, however, the head member is not detachable and does not allow changing and different aesthetic effects to be provided, as in the case of the subject invention concept.
Other prior art systems, such as that shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,534,290 direct themselves to a toilet roll paper container. In such prior art systems, there is provided a base within which the toilet rolls are inserted. Toilet tissue rolls are stacked vertically within the container, however, the overall contour of such prior art systems do not provide for the concept of aesthetically differing variations as is provided in the subject invention concept.
In other prior art systems, such as that shown in U S. Pat. No. 2,704,903, there is provided a cover system for various articles of general utility. Such does provide for skirt portions secured about the waist of the doll-like figure and also includes appendages. Such prior art systems do provide for a head member with a plurality of articles insertable within the skirt portion of the overall contour. However, although certain portions of the doll-like configuration are removable, such does not provide for the particular positioning of the appendages through use of a positional maintenance mechanism, as is provided in the subject invention concept.
Other prior art systems, such as that shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,704,776 are specifically directed to bathroom accessories for covering toilet rolls. However, such merely provides for cylinders which appear to be substantially rigid and do not provide for the particular contour covering with the changeability aspects of the subject invention concept to cooperate with the surrounding environment.